villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Missy Kurtz
Missy Kurtz is the main antagonist of the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Damaged". She is a psychopathic teenager who sexually abuses her younger adoptive sister and manipulates her boyfriend into killing her. She is portrayed by Ari Graynor. Background Missy was repeatedly molested and raped as a child by her father, who also prostituted her to his friends. Her father was eventually arrested and she was taken away by social services, but it was too late; the abuse had molded her into a psychopath, devoid of conscience and incapable of forming emotional attachments. She went through three foster homes before she was adopted by Peter and Raquel Kurtz at age 12. By then, she had learned how to mimic emotions she was incapable of actually feeling, so she manipulated the Kurtzes into believing she genuinely loved them. When they had their own child, Rebecca, Missy became jealous of the attention they gave her, and began molesting her. As a teenager, she dates a boy named Joey Fields, but cheats on him repeatedly until she contracts gonorrhea - which she later gives to Rebecca. In "Damaged" One night, Missy manipulates Joey into raping Rebecca while she watches. Unbeknownst to her, the assault is recorded by a nanny camera in Rebecca's room. Rebecca threatens to tell their parents, so Missy bribes her and Joey's mutual friend (and, it is implied, Missy's lover) Eric Campbell to shoot Rebecca in the video store where Joey works and make it look like a robbery; she then tells Joey to shoot Eric to cover their tracks. The plan is a success, and both Rebecca and Eric are killed. While investigating the case, SVU detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler find out that, years earlier, Missy had accused Peter of abusing her. Social workers inform them that, because of her abuse history, Missy had mistaken Peter's innocent physical affection for "bad touching". Benson and Stabler then find out that both Rebecca and Missy had gonorrhea, and confront Missy, who lies that Peter raped both her and Rebecca and threatened to kill them both if she told anyone. Benson and Stabler arrest Peter, and Missy's lawyer successfully applies to get Missy immunity from prosecution if she testifies against her boyfriend. During a search of Peter's family home, however, the SVU team discovers the tape of Missy abusing Rebecca, and to their horror realize that they have made a deal with the mastermind of the rape and murders. They try to persuade Peter to testify against Missy, but he refuses, believing that they are in love. When they confront him with proof of her infidelity, however, he tells them that the whole thing had been her idea. To deal with the problem of Missy's immunity, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot persuades Joey's lawyer (and father) Malcolm Fields to argue before a judge that refusing to allow Joey to testify against Missy violates his Constitutional right to confront his accuser; the judge agrees and cancels Missy's immunity, and Missy is arrested. Over the pleas of her adoptive parents, who do not want to lose both of their daughters, Missy is sentenced to death for arranging the murders. When Cabot informs Missy that she will receive the death penalty, Missy coldly replies that she is not afraid, as she is "already dead". She is then presumably executed. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopath Category:Law & Order Villains Category:Female Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Adulterers Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil